Amor
by Misha Delta
Summary: Ela era exatamente o seu oposto. Kanda x Lou Fa


_Disclaimer: -man pertence a Hoshino-sensei._

**_Motivo_**

Ele dizia que não gostava de sair visitando os outros setores da Ordem sem ter um bom motivo. Mas não havia _motivo nenhum_ para ele continuar visitando o Setor Asiático. Provavelmente estava fazendo papel de idiota procurando com seus olhos negros alguma coisa, alguém. **_Ela_**.

Ela era atraente, mas não era por isso que chamava a sua atenção. Tinha alguma coisa na maneira como se movimentava, como sorria e como falava com os olhos que o tornava incapaz de ignorar sua presença mesmo sendo exatamente o tipo de pessoa que odiava. Ingênua, pura e inocente. A definição em uma palavra para esse tipo de gente seria _idiota_. Então qual o motivo para continuar vindo?O que ela tinha que lhe despertava tanta atenção?Continuou observando quando um homem idoso tocou-a no ombro e começou a conversar com ela.

-Ei, Lou Fa!Precisamos da sua ajuda aqui!-

Lou Fa... Então esse era o nome dela.

**_Medo_**

Por que ela tinha tanto medo?Por que não podia simplesmente olhar em seus olhos e parar de evitá-lo como a uma praga?Geralmente as mulheres caíam aos seus pés sem ao menos fazer esforço e quando isso acontecia ele simplesmente ficava _puto_. Mas agora ele estava _puto _de qualquer forma porque não gostava de ser ignorado.

-Exorcista-sama... Ahn, o chefe Bak quer que você vá até a sala dele. –

-Olhe para mim. – Ele falou antes de conseguir se controlar, mantendo o mesmo tom indiferente. Lou Fa levantou os olhos castanhos, surpresa. –

-O-o quê...?-Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosamente. –

-Olhe nos meus olhos quando falar comigo. –Ele franziu o cenho antes de se levantar e sair, não dando tempo para Lou Fa responder. Mas ao chegar a porta ele parou e falou novamente, sem se virar para olhá-la. –Meu nome é Kanda, a propósito. –E com isso continuou a caminhar, deixando uma Lou Fa mortificada para trás.

**_Sorriso_**

Gostava da risada dela. O som não era alto e estridente como o de Lenalee, mas sim baixo, suave e agradável de ouvir. Ainda assim, sua risada não era nada se comparada ao seu sorriso. Era cheio de vida e de calor e mesmo que ela o mostrasse sempre, era impossível para ele conseguir se cansar daquele sorriso.

Foi durante uma de suas conversas com o velho Zhu que ela apareceu. Andou até a mesa com passos vacilantes e entregou ao idoso alguns papéis. Estava pronta para se retirar quando seu olhar se prendeu no dele e por um instante vacilou, antes de tornar a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e sorrir levemente. E com isso saiu, com passos um pouco mais confiantes do que na entrada enquanto ele a observava com seus olhos negros.

-Ser jovem e estar apaixonado... –Zhu disse enquanto bebericava seu chá, trazendo a atenção do exorcista de volta à conversa. –Não é, Kanda?-

-Eu acho que a velhice está começando a afetar você, velhote. –Respondeu enquanto lançava adagas com o olhar na direção do mais velho. –

-Talvez. –O velho Zhu apenas sorriu antes de tomar mais um gole de seu chá. -

**_Inverno_**

Kanda Yuu detestava o inverno com todas as suas forças. Odiava o frio, o modo como esfriava seu sobá tão rapidamente, a neve molhada, absolutamente tudo na porcaria do inverno o incomodava.

-Você gosta do inverno Kanda-san?-Ela se virou para fitá-lo e sendo pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto não conseguiu deixar de pensar o quanto ela era baixa em relação a ele. –Eu adoro, é a minha estação do ano favorita. –Kanda arqueou uma sobrancelha em surpresa por ela estar falando com ele, mas não hesitou em responder. -

-Eu odeio o inverno. E odeio o frio. –O sorriso tímido dela diminuiu levemente. –

-Uma pena Kanda-san. Eu acho que o inverno é muito importante já que depois dele vem a primavera e as flores voltam a desabrochar. Além do mais, é por causa do frio do inverno que nós podemos ficar mais perto das pessoas que consideramos importantes, porque nos traz calor. –

Ele pensou por um momento no que ela disse. Depois imaginou algumas formas _nada_ castas para esquentar alguém e quase desabou no chão, aterrorizado com os seus próprios pensamentos. Ele estava passando tempo _demais _com aqueles pervertidos da Ordem Negra para o seu próprio bem.

**_Ciúmes_**

-Walker-san!-

Odiava o modo como dizia o nome daquele estúpido, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. O deixava com um humor ainda pior do que o habitual. Era tão óbvio quanto patético que ela gostava do moyashi e ainda assim aquele estúpido parecia ser o único a não notar.

-Lou Fa, muito obrigada pelos mitarashi dangos, estavam ótimos!-Teve que contar até cem para impedir que a lâmina da mugen fosse parar diretamente na garganta daquele imbecil. –

-Eu passei muito tempo na cozinha para fazê-los, mas se você gostou tanto assim, eu fico muito feliz! –E lá estava ela sorrindo como uma idiota quando aquele sorriso deveria ser dele e _só_ dele. -

-Ei, Kanda!Não pode sair agora. A missão... -

-_Foda-se_ a missão. –Grunhiu antes de entrar em um dos portais. -

**_Lágrimas_**

Arrancou aquela gravata estúpida e atirou o mais longe possível, que por incrível coincidência acabou sendo o jarro de ponche do outro lado do salão.

_ Pena._

Odiava esse tipo de festa para pessoas exibicionistas, que riem alto, falam muito e são fúteis, superficiais. E acima de tudo, odiava usar gravata.

Bufou, irritado e resolveu sair daquela porcaria de festa. Acabou andando pelos corredores da Ordem que, felizmente, estavam vazios. Estava indo em direção ao seu quarto quando escutou o som de soluços abafados que lhe era estranhamente familiar e deu meia volta para chegar até a fonte dos ruídos. E a encontrou sentada no chão com as mãos delicadas abraçando as pernas. É claro que ele já sabia o motivo daquilo. Provavelmente ela tinha visto.

-Eles parecem bem felizes, não é?-Ela comentou assim que ele se sentou ao lado dela. Ele não respondeu, mas ela já estava acostumada. –Eu estou feliz pelo Allen. Eu só... Estou triste porque não fui _eu_ quem causou a felicidade dele. –

Kanda se sentiu tentado a comentar que a tensão sexual entre os dois era praticamente tangível e que só sofrendo do cúmulo da estupidez para não ter notado que ele e a Lenalee eram mais do que amigos para a infelicidade do doente do Komui e dela. Mas inacreditavelmente, ele resolveu guardar para si os próprios pensamentos por hora.

Ela levantou a face manchada de lágrimas e olhou para ele.

-Por favor, Kanda-san. –Ela sussurrou. –Não me deixe sozinha agora. –

Ele não conseguiria, mesmo que ela não tivesse pedido.

**_Calor_**

-Porque eles são humanos Kanda-san. –

Ela disse aquilo com tanta certeza que ele quase acreditou também.

-Não. –O tom de voz que usou ainda era áspero, o mesmo tom que usava com todas as pessoas e que ainda assim parecia totalmente errado quando usado com ela. –Eles podem parecer humanos mas são metade akuma. Metade monstros. –

E ainda assim, eram mais humanos do que ele jamais seria. Expulsou aqueles pensamentos inoportunos e tornou a fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Por que você se importa tanto com isso?-

Lou Fa baixou os olhos por alguns segundos, como se estivesse debatendo de que forma deveria responder aquela pergunta.

-Porque eu simplesmente não acho certo. –Foi tão baixo que ele teve dificuldades para entender. Ela mordeu os lábios e continuou em um tom de voz mais alto. –Não é certo usarem as vidas daquelas pessoas de uma maneira tão cruel e não nos torna tão diferentes assim do Conde. Vencer dessa forma... Também não seria certo. Todos eles têm sentimentos como pessoas normais, como você pode dizer que eles não são humanos?-

-Você pode estar falando isso agora, mas provavelmente não falaria com eles, não seria amiga de um deles e... Não se apaixonaria por um deles. –Havia falado aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para ela, mas ainda assim Lou Fa não demorou a responder. -

-Mas é claro que sim. –

Kanda virou o rosto rapidamente para fitá-la com uma expressão de choque, mas ela estava ocupada demais olhando para algum ponto muito interessante no chão.

E quando sentiu o calor no fundo do estômago ele pensou que talvez estar vivo não fosse a droga que ele acreditava ser.

**_Amor_**

-_Diga._ –O modo como ele sussurrou aquela palavra definitivamente _não_ era indiferente, frio, raivoso ou entediado. Era possessivo, acalorado e intenso. -

Ela era tão frágil e poderia facilmente ser quebrada se ele a tocasse com força demais. E por isso ele se sentiu levemente culpado quando precisou segurá-la com um pouco mais de força para que ela não escapasse.

-E-eu... Kanda-san... !-Seus lábios se curvaram levemente em um sorriso ao observar o modo como ela dizia o _seu_ nome e o quanto ela estava corada por estar tão perto dele. –

-_Diga._ –Ele tornou a sussurrar em sua orelha, antes de beijar o seu rosto levemente e deixar sua boca se aproximar cada vez mais da dela. E agora seus lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de distância dos dela, bastava apenas ela dizer. –

-Kanda. –Ela tornou a dizer seu nome, sem acrescentar nenhum sufixo e então estremeceu antes de tornar a falar em uma voz quase inaudível. –E-eu amo você. –Quando as mãos dela haviam ido para o seu pescoço?Não que ele se importasse, se não fosse a força com a qual ela o segurava ele não teria notado pois estava ocupado demais devorando aqueles lábios rosados e explorando cada pedaço de sua boca.-

E os dois apenas pararam quando ela reclamou do jaleco completamente rasgado. Kanda apenas bufou, irritado e tornou a beijá-la. Paciência era uma virtude que ele definitivamente _não_ tinha. Ela já deveria saber, pela velocidade com a qual as peças de roupa caiam no chão.

_**Oi. Eu tinha postado essa fanfic no Nyah! primeiro, mas resolvi postar aqui também então criei uma conta só para postar fanfics de -man. Provavelmente deve ter alguns erros na fanfic porque não tenho beta. Aliás, o Word é o meu beta. Então se tiver alguns, por favor perdoem a minha estupidez.**_ **_Adoro Kanda x Lou Fa, mesmo sendo totalmente impossível. É simplesmente tão fofo!__E eu gostei de escrever a fanfic, sei que não é a segunda vinda de Jesus mas não está uma bosta. Né?_**


End file.
